


Andoids dream of electric sheep

by ElenaWoolf



Series: Aliens, robots and love (Sci-fi Tales) [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Science Fiction, Sex, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), smut at the beginning, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf
Summary: “My father once read a story to me about androids that awoke to human consciousness. They dreamed of sheep too. Electric sheep. ”In the 23rd century, a corporation develops androids capable of subjugating and enslaving the human race. A resistance group works out a final plan to save the planet and annihilate Dr. Gero's forces.Bulma, one of the leaders, discovers something that makes her question reality and her very existence, making her even doubt her feelings for Vegeta.Inspired by Philip K. Dick's science fiction stories.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Aliens, robots and love (Sci-fi Tales) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Andoids dream of electric sheep

"Please say it again ..." Bulma closed the space between the sweaty bodies, pressing her breasts against his hard chest, pinning him against the bed of old and noisy springs.

"No woman!" He whispered those words trying to resist the power she had over him. The woman's soft, silky skin and intoxicating scent were capable of making Vegeta dizzy with so many different pleasurable sensory information.

"If you don't say it, I'll stop what I'm doing with your dick." She tried to turn her body away from him, but was unsuccessful as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms, where she belonged.

"You are a cruel and vulgar woman." The words spoken should have sounded disdainful, however, the rhythmic manner in which he moved his hips against hers, penetrating her voraciously, made the offenses mere spicy provocations to the delight of the woman who convulsed with pleasure in her lover's muscular arms.

"Ohmm ... I like to hear this too." The woman's laugh was sensual and profane. "However, it was not what I wanted to hear." Genious, stubborn, spoiled. She wanted what she wanted. And she knew how to impose her will, riding his cock with a demand and skill that made him know in his heart that no other woman could ever come close to grant him such pleasure.

"Wait!" He tried to hold her by the hips when he felt her slide away from his cock again, and brought her back to his pleasure, moaning hoarsely at the impact against the woman's wet flesh. She bit him on the shoulder slightly to annoy him in exactly the same way a domestic cat does to its owner to show dissatisfaction.

With a snarl, he spun her around, laying her body on the mattress, without interrupting the intense movements with which the cock entered and exited the woman's slippery core. He pinned her body against the mattress using the weight of his muscles to keep her subdued. His dark eyes looked at her like hot coals, they burned for her.

"Let me go ...", she whispered the lie as if the words had neither strength nor desire as she pushed him and stood on top once more, commanding the ride towards pleasure. She moaned with her eyes closed when she felt him move inside her reaching the special point, causing her to squeeze her knees, pressing him between her legs.

“Open your eyes, woman”, he held her face affectionately with both hands, while he kept hitting deep in the hot, tight sex of the panting woman.

She obeyed his request and slowly opened her blue eyes, blurred with pleasure and looked at him with parted lips, unable to utter a word, because the wonderful sensations offered by his dick did not allow it. Even breathing was difficult. The way that cinnamon-colored body tame her left her breathless, her heart pounding at a crazy pace as she watched the strength with which this man fucked her delicate body.

"I love you.", He let those words slide down his lips as he looked her in the eyes. They were whispered very quietly, there was almost no sound, only lips moving, but there was no sign of doubt. It was true. That feeling was filled with pure truth. It was true. That feeling was filled with pure truth. The bold movements of his cock were not as gentle as his words. The mixed feelings felt by the woman made her come hard when she felt him lash out mercilessly, causing her inner walls. She moaned and pressed the muscles around the thick cock, welcoming him with hot pressure and wet caresses, making him gasp desperately for air and willpower not to spill inside her body. He closed his eyes as he felt her heartbeat as crazy and aimless as his, in an unrestrained but in tune rhythm. So he sailed the same waves of pleasure that she had gone through seconds before. Bulma was an excellent guide. On certain nights she guided him towards the stars and the comfort of a newfound feeling. On other nights, she would sink him into the depths of dirty and inconceivable pleasures for him until he met her.

Bulma was still with her eyes closed, tasting the pleasant sensation offered by this possessive man, through every pore of her delicate, pale skin.

"Let me go with you.", He insisted on a request of which he already knew the answer, but without any shame he tried to make her change her mind while she was under the influence of a good fuck. He knew her so well, she was part of him.

"You must stay here." Her fingers touched the man's sulky face, trying to undo the crease he had between his eyebrows. “You are our leader and you must protect the survivors. You are the strength, use your power and strength as you know how to do. ” She was dizzy with the pleasure obtained in the arms and skin of this fierce and wild man of whom only she knew the sweetness hidden beneath his various layers, however, she was still the usual rational person and would not let her guard down or change her mind. "I am the head, so I will use my wisdom where it should be used.”

"This mission is very dangerous, woman." In intonation his voice was somber, the stoic warrior's heart was experiencing new sensations with each new day shared with the woman. Many feelings were conflicting, and made him question whether he was not departing from the duties for which he was solely responsible. However, how to question such a possibility when the woman he tried to blame was also responsible for his success and for the conquests and victories that the small group of survivors achieved in each new battle.

"I know it." She spoke as if she had already calculated all the odds and accepted her own destiny with the resignation that permeated the hearts of the wise and not the courage of inconsequential people.

“I… our group cannot lose someone like you. I mean..."

Bulma smiled, feeling a light pleasure run through his heart. “You will not lose me. Yamcha and Lazuli will protect me.

In addition to them, I have my sexy brain amusing and canny to rid my beautiful ass of any problems. ”

"I don't trust him." He snarled angrily at hearing Yamcha's name. “I am not a stupid man. You don't want my presence on the team for any reason that you don't want to mention. ”

"You are jealous. And this is very cute. ” Hiding her trembling voice and capable of denouncing her, she laughed sweetly, as she let her thin, delicate fingers run over the angry face of the man who was still half-hard between her legs.

He snapped the member out of her with a snap and lay down beside her, sinking between the pillows, his face tormented by the fear of losing her and frustrated by her not allowing him to be there to defend her. Feeling that she had crossed the line, she approached his hot body, running her hand over his muscular, hard abdomen, marked by the consequences of heroic acts in defense of the human race.

"For the first time, Bulma, tell me it too." This was the first time he had asked for this. Bulma opened his lazy eyes and looked at him in shock.

Silence. A long moment of silence.

She didn't give him what he wanted.

He got up and looked for the pants that were lying on the floor, put on his clothes and left the room also in silence, overcome by an unknown emotion, which he still did not know how to name.

Heartbroken.

Alone in bed, she hugged the pillow in search of the lost heat and tried to quell the crying and tears that were streaming down her face without her permission. She wept for the man she feared she had lost forever. She cried for not being able to explain what she was feeling and cried even more because she feared the possibility of not being able to feel. Were those feelings real? Was she someone real? With her eyes swollen and her heart bluer than the cerulean of her hair, Bulma fell asleep, but first she prayed to fate that her dreams would not be invaded by electric sheep.

The next morning she was doing her job, testing the machines and the laptops. The plan would work. Everyone would give their lives for that. She would also do the same if necessary. Krillin and little Marron had said goodbye to Lazuli with tight and suffocating hugs, while the blonde woman tried to stay strong, without expressing real feelings.

Yamcha's new girlfriend was also there, they said goodbye with an exaggerated wet and loud kiss.

The terrible machines created by the unscrupulous Dr. Gero had transformed the beautiful world they knew into ashes and blood. The number of survivors seemed to decrease more and more each day. The sources of clean water and food also decreased. Many groups in different parts of the globe were trying to come together for a joint attack by combining efforts to free themselves from Gero's judgment and Frieza's ambition.

The few humans who now inhabited planet Earth were forced, when captured by the enemy, to work in slavery in the weapons-producing factories inspected by Dr. Gero who would later be dispatched by the troops of the galaxy emperor, Frieza, who had become dependent on the technology and weapons produced by the earthlings. It is important to clarify that this technology was created by Dr. Briefs, however, he was betrayed and murdered by the mad scientist causing the Capsule Corp's legacy to be altered and used for this unfortunate fate. It was a project for the production of artificial organs which would be used only to save lives, however, Gero transformed this into the production of Androids, machines created to take human lives.

This would be a desperate attempt to stop the enemies of the human race.

Yamcha and Lazuli were already seated in their seats, while Bulma went to the end of the ship to perform the last check and manually lock the door following the ship's security protocol.

He was there, watching from a distance, but he was there. For her. Bulma felt a kind of heat in her heart and shyly raised her hand in a gesture of farewell. He held up two fingers, an intimate gesture, that only the two of them knew the meaning of. It was their code for when they were surrounded by strangers and it just meant that one wished to be in the other's company. Bulma and Vegeta shared a deep and secret relationship.

She locked the door and left.

Flight hours dragged slowly on to the crew. Long hours of mandatory contemplation of the almost end of the human race. They had only the scrap metal of abandoned and destroyed cities due to Frieza's accursed invasion and the domination of Dr. Gero and the destructive Androides. However, this landscape devastated by rubbish and the ashes of happy days was still better than the landscape established at the beginning of the war with the rotting bodies lying on the concrete of large cities. These were days capable of transforming people considered normal and peaceful into crazy. Many fell ill from living in unhealthy places. Many died of hunger. Others died of hopelessness.

Nothing alive was seen by travelers. Absolutely nothing. All had been killed or worked in Dr. Gero's factories producing weapons, ammunition and androids for Lord Frieza's armies. The union of these two genocides was devastating for the human race. As if recalling all the cruel events of the war, Bulma and her friends travel in almost total silence.

They landed safely around Dr. Gero’s main laboratory, Capsule Corporation. In the past, that place once belonged to Bulma and her family.

No android or autonomous ship was able to detect them, as the bluenette created the camouflage shields with the scrap of technology still usable. An enemy on seeing the ship they were on would recognize it as another Gero’s ship. Her contribution and efforts kept the resistance group led by Vegeta as one of the most famous and legendary on Earth. She was a genius.

"Do you feel good, B.?" Yamcha asked with real sincerity in the friend's well-being while checking if the gun he was holding was loaded and with extra ammo enough for the impending confrontation.

"It's okay, Yamcha." The pair of blue eyes contemplated the family environment with a conflicting mix of feelings. To be there was to feel in the bones the meaning of the term family, which made everything more painful for her. To be there was to remember the last tragic moments of her father's life and the act he committed against her. Despite everything, she still loved him. Would she still be able to love? They left the ship camouflaged among some trees and headed towards the wall that protected the entire property. The darkness of the night hid them, but it was not the only thing to defend them.

"I expected their technology to be able to detect us quickly, but we are still here." Lazuli whispered to his friends when they managed to cross halfway, hiding among the many boxes containing the weapons manufactured in the CC.

Bulma smiled radiantly and showed the small remote control that was in her delicate hands. “It has a short range, but works like the shield installed on the ship. Every time we move I get to confuse the sensors on the security cameras. She visualizes us and recognizes us as Gero's androids. ”

"You are a smart bitch." Lazuli did not smile, as it was not her personality, however, she gave her friend a light affectionate pat on the shoulder. "I like nerds."

Lazuli looked at the boxes. There were many. "We could take some of these weapons, don't you think?"

" These weapons would not do for us." Bulma replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "They have technology that prevents firing on androids."

“I don't know about you, but imagining it to be one of those things makes my stomach turn. Being an old machine conscious, but conscious about what? They were programmed to mimic human behavior and emotions. They walk like us. They eat like us. They can simulate emotions: anger, revenge, hatred. However, they are not able to really feel, as they are not alive. They don't have a soul. To be an android would be to live an eternal lie. Dr. Gero created absurd things, created monsters. They make me afraid. "

"Yamcha, if you continue to philosophize out loud they will find us and I will kick your ugly ass."

“Hey, my ass is not ugly. Bulma, defend me. ”

“I don't remember it. We were in college, Yamcha. It was fast and it was dark. ”

"So memorable!" Lazuli tried to keep from laughing, and that made her expression truly scary and strange.

“Come on. You must be kidding. ” Yamcha, as an insecure man, was concerned about this nonsense.

“Accept the facts, Yamcha. A woman's opinion changes, especially when she has something new and better between her legs. ” The blonde woman would not miss the opportunity to further provoke her friend.

"Bulma, do you have a new boyfriend?" Yamcha's tone of voice changed when he got a clue to the bluenette's love life.

"Shut up you two!" Bulma pulled the gun from her holster and looked around, worried.

"What's happening? ”Yamcha was also attentive, in a defensive position.

“They will discover us thanks to Yamcha's irritating voice. Now can I take a gun like that and use it against him? In the name of our survival, Bulma. "

"Stop fighting like children or I ..."

The continuation of the sentence died on Bulma's lips as she watched an android immobilize Yamcha and drag him abruptly all the way to Capsule Corporation. Three were needed to achieve the same result with the young blonde who was still struggling and cursing while punching and kicking her captors. Before being captured, Lazuli managed to shoot and take down four droids.

Bulma also took down two enemies, with a direct hit to each head, damaging the motherboard of the damned, but when the ammunition ran out she just watched without moving a muscle. The battles she was fighting were intellectual, and when one of the androids approached her, she dropped the weapon on the ground and raised her arms in surrender. A Briefs would not be dragged to her old home.

Although the others didn't know, for Bulma the plan was working.

She was the last to enter and when she put her feet inside the CC, she saw a lot of blood on the white floor. She couldn't ask anything about it, there was no time for that, as she felt a strong impact on the back of her neck and all she saw was darkness and darkness.

A strong smell of machine oil and metallic sage made her open her eyes. Her vision was a little blurred and in the front she could see that Yamcha was lying on a stretcher, his abdomen was open. Mechanical organs exposed in the middle of blood, meat, wires and electrodes. His eyes were filled with panic, thick tears streamed down his face, which was covered in dirt and blood from combat.

"What happened to me?" His eyes were wide.

"Calm down, Yamcha!" The dread in his eyes made her want to go to him and comfort him. Bulma tried to get up, but when she realized that her wrists were attached to a hospital stretcher, she gave up. “Please listen to me! We'll all be fine. ” Some wires and electrodes were uncomfortably connected to Bulma's head, including a USB cable located at the nape of the neck, which prevented her from making big movements.

“This place looks familiar, Bulma. Where are we? Why is Yamcha one of them? What the hell is happening?" Lazuli was overcome with panic, however, she remained the usual rational woman, questioning everything before showing signs of weakness.

The young man's despair grew more and more with each second, and this made him unable to hear Bulma's pleas for him to remain calm. He cried and screamed in a panic and even so he did not notice when a male presence entered the room. The old man entered the room with heavy, slow steps, supported by a young red-haired woman with black-rimmed glasses. She was taller than the elderly man and wore a plaid suit under the white lab coat.

The redhead's beauty and facial perfection gave clues to her totally synthetic origin. She helped the wrinkled, stooped man to approach the prisoners and walked away, addressing a mainframe and smaller computers. The quick click of her fingers pressing the keys on the keyboard was the background sound of that bizarre meeting.

"I can see that my children have returned home", the man's voice was as slow as his steps. He was so old that he could fall apart and turn to dust without much effort. His appearance consisted of lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large thick white mustache and long hair.

"What does he mean by 'my kids', Bulma?" Yamcha still kept his tone altered, too disturbed by the complexity that involved his existence.

“Shut up all of you! What the hell is going on here? ” Lazuli looked deathly at the old man and his silent assistant.

“Easy, easy, children. Do not despair. ”A devilish smile appeared between those bushy eyebrows and white beard.

“I could sum it up just by saying that young Bulma didn't create a shield. You were all not detected during the journey because you really carry symbiotic material inside your bodies which confused my androids. ” The old man's mischievous laugh was capable of causing chills.

“We are real! We are human. What did you do to me?" Yamcha shrieked loudly, disturbing his ears and making the situation worse than it could have been.

"Young man, I believe you should ask the question again and say 'what did you do to all of us?'" Dr. Gero crawled among the stretchers, smiling, like an old vampire who feeds on rancid blood he nourished himself of Yamcha and Lazuli's despair.

Bulma suspected the special condition of the other two, after discovering hers. She was unable to tell this to anyone, nor did she explain anything to the desperate Yamcha because she really didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she was. A computer program artificially created for what? If she wasn’t human, why did she believe she loved a human? Why did she manage to feel that her feelings were real when she wasn't? This pain has devastated her for all the days of her life since the day she became aware of her own situation. What did the monstrous Dr. Gero and the naive Dr. Briefs have in mind when they turned her into a monster? She would rather have died during the attack. Why had her father done it? Why?

“I… I cannot be an android. This is crazy. I have a daughter. I am human. I'm human! ” The blonde was famous for always keeping her composure with an enviable coolness, however, if she were a machine she was being perfect in pretending to be human, because the despair intoned in the last sentence was audible to everyone. Bulma knew that this desperation was real, at least for Lazuli it was real.

Reality. Bulma's life revolved around that word and the innumerable questions it brought. Did she have feelings? Did she feel love for Vegeta or was she just programmed to feel it? Thinking of him made her want to cry, and then Bulma closed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears she wanted to shed. She didn't want to deceive him or make him live a farce. He deserved more. He deserved a real relationship.

“Only two of you look so confused. Why is Dr. Bulma Briefs so calm I wonder? ” He scratched his huge mustaches and brought his wrinkled, skinny-skinned face to the blue-haired woman. “Wait! I can not believe. You already knew, didn't you? She is really her father's daughter. ”

Bulma was the only one of the three invaders able to be calm while the world they believed they belonged to collapsed. She remained silent while the two friends looked at her in disbelief and suspicion.

"Android 21, what do you think you're doing by hitting those keys so uselessly?" Gero spat some insults at his subordinate as he glowered at the only briefs alive. “Search Bulma's brain. I want to know what she was up to when she came here. ”

"Yes, Master!" Android's voice sounded strangely monotonous.

Bulma was calm while having her brain accessed by Android 21, which continued to operate the machine obediently.

"You already knew? Tell me how?"

She narrowed her eyes gently, so that her long doll lashes were in evidence and hid her beautiful blue eyes like a curtain. A sly smile appeared on her cherry-colored lips.

“Aren't you going to answer me, my dear? You three are special. Old Briefs didn't let me play with all of you central neural systems. What a sentimental old man he was. When the three of you almost died in the first attacks. Of course, he still didn't know that I was involved in the attacks on the planet or that I was helping Lord Frieza. Silly old man. He asked me for help to save the three of you. Of course, I would not refuse to help my sweet daughter Lazuli and her foolish friends. ”

The young blonde stared at the monster in front of her as if trying to remember a forgotten past. "Your brain damage was worse than Bulma, but we managed to rebuild their affected parts, daughter, in addition to replace yoru heart with a new one. Completely synthetic. ” The old man crept slowly towards his daughter, who was looking at him in horror, and gently touched her face. "I'm looking forward to playing with my granddaughter."

Gero believed it was more appropriate to walk away after receiving a spit in the face. He took a white handkerchief out of his pocket and slowly wiped his face as he headed for the most unstable target in the group.

“Young Yamcha, you look like an idiot with that surprised expression. Don't worry, only your digestive system has to be changed. You are all human, almost entirely human. The beautiful blue here had a small part of the brain replaced by the most modern symbiotic metal alloy. She was a genius before. It makes me want to play with that monstrous brain now. I want to see what you're capable of, young lady. ”

Bulma's sly smile faded on her face, and just after she blinked her eyes slowly. Very slowly.

"Master?" , Android's concerned voice was a sign that things seemed out of order.

“How did you become aware of yourself in this situation? Won't you answer me, my dear? ”

"Master!?" The Android typed in an accelerated way, making noise as if she were trying to undo a big problem.

Lazuli and Yamcha remained in total silence as if they were watching a chapter in other people's lives.

"I do not know." Bulma looked at the old psychopath and blinked slowly.

Android 21's voice was altered, losing all previous phlegm, however, the noise of a nurse robot approaching Yamcha to repair the damage camouflaged the situation, leaving the environment free for Bulma to put her plans into practice. "Don't pretend to be a fool!" Gero's voice was altered. "Answer it."

“My father was‘ foolish ’enough to leave this information asleep on my hard drive. I have been aware of my condition since the information was activated. This happened when you, Gero, became the lord of this planet, doing all the dirty work for Frieza. I confess that the information left by my father left me very confused because it was incomplete. My father was ‘sentimental’ enough to make me suffer with this incomplete material because he knew I would go after answers. I would not be happy to deceive someone with false feelings from programming. I needed to know if I was just an artificial intelligence or if I was Bulma Briefs ever. If I was able to feel anything at all. If I was able to love ... ”The last sentence was whispered only to herself. That was the big question of her life.

"Sir, I believe she ..." Android 21 tried to shout, but her master continued to ignore her.

“SHUT UP! You mean you created this whole plan to come here and try to destroy me, mainly because you wanted to find out if you were able to still feel love? Stupid girl you are. No one is able to destroy me. "

Bulma blinked. The lights went out.

"What's going on, Android 21?" Gero grunted with uncontrolled anger.

“I lost control, Dr. Gero, and I can't even detect the error in the system. I do not understand..."

Bulma was laughing. “I was stupid enough to come here to fight you. I was naive enough to insert a virus into my hard drive and fuck with its processor without having to worry about breaking a nail. You thought you were so smart about being able to capture the Capsule Corporation heiress. Sorry to wake you from your fantasies, Gero, but I was the one who caught you, idiot! ”

There was no more time for conversation. Bulma had emancipated the androids, releasing them from serving Gero blindly. Android 21 was very close to the master who created her. The lights failed again, which made it all the more frightening. Gero could feel that this would be the end of him even before the delicate pink-colored hand enveloped the thin skin of the man's neck, worn out by time and evil.

Bulma gave the command and that was the end of Dr. Gero and his terror empire. Frieza would be the next battle to be won. For now, Bulma and the other survivors would have more urgent matters to attend to on Earth. Androide 21 helped the group and stayed at the CC following Bulma's orders.

The flight back to the camp was mostly silent, broken only once by Lazuli who was the only one with the courage of the two to ask Bulma for more details. "How did you find out everything?"

“Bizarre nightmares and an intense headache. I thought for months that I must have a brain tumor. I didn't just limit myself to thinking, so I found useful equipment in the ruins of a hospital. I found metal plates and a USB port hidden under the skin on the back of my neck. ” She touched the place mentioned and swallowed. “There was not enough equipment for a more detailed examination, so I had to create this mission and drag you with me. I'm sorry for not having said any of this before, but I didn't want to leave you confused and melancholy as I was. ”

“You mentioned nightmares. What kind of nightmares? ”

Bulma laughed. “My father once read a story to me about androids that awoke to human consciousness. They dreamed of sheep too. Electric sheep. ”

"I don't understand it." Yamcha was flying, but he was paying attention to the women's conversation.

“My father must have been suspicious of Gero's attitudes and installed something inside me. I dreamed repeatedly of electric sheep. "

"Spooky. "

“He knew that I would go after answers. This helped us to destroy Gero. Points for Humans! ”

"Will Android 21 betray us?" Yamcha asked suddenly, but it was something that Lazuli also questioned.

"Not! She dreamed of electric sheep too. ”

***

The ship landed in the camp and the crew left in a hurry. There were the same people who watched them go. Yamcha's girlfriend threw herself into his arms with exaggerated kisses, eyes open to Bulma. Marron and Krillin were also there.

It's him. Vegeta was there for her. Something in Bulma's heart said that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Forgetting his chronic shyness, she took a few steps forward towards Vegeta. However, halfway through, she slowed down and walked slowly, trying not to attract attention. She was not prepared to see the reaction he sketched when he saw her come back alive, for for the first time since she met this man she was watching him lose his cold, stoic stance as a surviving warrior. He was running towards her. There were no more appearances to keep. The two reduced the space between them as quickly as they could and embraced under the curious eyes of the various people who were witnessing the scene.

Bulma rested her forehead against his and whispered the words just for him to hear. “I'm sorry, Vegeta. I love you."

The kiss was fiery. Needed. She no longer feared being rejected by him when she felt his lips in a delicious kiss. Vegeta slid his fingers through her hair, and with his other hand he pulled her by the slim waist against his muscular body. She knew that his face should be flushed due to public display of affection.

"What are you doing?" She whispered with her lips still joined to his.

"Showing everyone that you are mine." His arrogant smile left Bulma speechless. She gasped softly when she felt his hand caress her face and bring her once more to his anxious lips in a sensuously slow kiss.

There was a party to commemorate the mission's victory. Nobody found it strange that Bulma and Vegeta disappeared at the very beginning of the festivities.

In the dark room, his mouth tried to stifle hers. Their tongues slid and touched each other like an erotic dance. Bulma sighed loudly, feeling him swirl his tongue around hers, insatiable to taste her. Vegeta made her lean over the bed and unbuttoned and pulled on her pants, loosening and letting it fall to the floor. She remained motionless while he just pushed her panties aside and penetrated her, sliding down the wet, tight core, making her moan loudly.

He closed his arms around her waist, after watching the way her ass swayed with each blow he took. Bulma moved her legs further apart, feeling the strong internal pressure of the muscles squeezing the thick penis that invaded her.

"Aren't you going to say you love me too, Vegeta?" She arched her back and tilted her face to the side, trying to look at him as she rolled more against his pelvis. Bulma's lips were parted, emanating soft moans and her hands were kneading the sheets. The old bed creaked with each relentless impact of the man behind her, felt every part of his member caress the inside of her, making her feel waves of pleasure all over her body.

"Not." His face was tense, as he continued to push, making the dick slide out and when he was about to leave her he pushed without mercy, going deep until he felt his hips hit the flesh of her ass.

"Oh really? But ... but I declared myself to you. ”

"You always loved me." The rhythm of his hips became relentless and hard like his arrogant words. His fingers rubbed her clit just as urgently as the thick cock invaded her dripping folds.

"You are so annoying!" The female voice rang out in whispered moans, afflicted with the pressure that was building in her belly. She tightened her vaginal canal around him, and he growled.

"I'm punishing you, Woman!" The long fingers massaged the flesh of her ass, with strong squeezes, which would leave some marks.

“So don't stop it! You didn't punish me enough. "

" _If you don't say it, I'll stop what I'm doing with my dick_." He used almost the same old words from her.

 _"You are a cruel and vulgar man."_ She responded as he did, between sobs, smiling as she anticipated the pleasure she would soon enjoy.

"Say it!" Grabbing her soft ass, digging his fingers into the pale, soft flesh, he pushed so deeply into the delicate femininity, reaching the special point, that he momentarily doubted she could muster the strength to speak what he wanted to hear.

"I love you, Vegeta." A shaky voice filled with desire filled his heart with happiness, and he returned by pressing on the swollen clitoris with a rhythmic massage. She begged him not to be kind. The fingers danced and swirled over the delicate spot, pinching and rubbing harder and harder.

Bulma was so busy with her own pleasure, convulsing under the body of the man she loved and would love for all eternity, that she didn't even notice the open, happy smile that escaped his sensual lips. It was a mixture of joy in feeling and knowing how to be loved despite everything. She didn't see it and he would never tell her about the small, discreet tear that swelled and trickled down his cinnamon cheek as he nourished her womb with the hot, thick seed that would soon give them both a fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma is human just like you and me. She and Vegeta deserve to be happy no matter what alternative universe they are in.
> 
> I'm really happy with every hit and kudos I get from you. Please, please say something if you liked this work.  
> If you didn't like it, please be kind to expose your arguments. Constructive criticism is appreciated and can help me improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Comment your opinion below.


End file.
